


Most beautiful things in the galaxy

by Luthor_Super



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Minor Alex Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthor_Super/pseuds/Luthor_Super
Summary: When Lena’s signal watch goes off, Kara races to get to her before it’s too late, willing to do anything to keep her safe, even if that means dying.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 516





	Most beautiful things in the galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Possible TW: blood, gunshots, mentions of death

Kara dipped lower, causing the water below her to break around her slightly, the perfect picture of the sunset disturbed. She reached out her hand and dragged it across the surface of the purple, yellow and pink painted water, giggling softly as it danced across her finger tips. She looked back up, pausing for a moment to admire the view in front of her, sunsets truly were one of the most beautiful things in the galaxy. She took a deep breath, the warm air filling her lungs, and her eyes slid closed, until her ears picked up on something in the distance. She focused, it was a gunshot, and started to take off when the beeping sound of a signal watch filled her ears. She pulled around so fast that the water below her swished and parted violently. She used her X-ray vision and superhearing to locate the distress signal, when it suddenly stopped, but not before she narrowed it down to the L-Corp building. Kara’s heart pounded in her chest violently, she pushed harder, she felt, saw, and heard the sound barrier break around her, but she didn’t stop or slow, she didn’t care if she created a shock wave big enough to break every window in the city, Lena was in danger. The familiar glass, concrete and metal of the L-Corp building came into view in record time, her speed was dangerously close to being fast enough to send her to another earth, but she couldn’t bring herself to slow down.

She used her X-ray vision, quickly locating Lena’s office like she had done hundreds of times, but this time was different. Lena was kneeling in the middle of the office floor, with a gun pointed to her head by a man Kara didn’t recognize. She landed on the concrete balcony roughly, it cracked and splintered beneath her feet, the glass in front of her shook and threatened to shatter. She rushed in through the open balcony door, when the man looked up at her with a wicked grin. A high pitched beeping sounded through the room, followed by a loud bang, and she was thrown off of her feet. Her first thought was of Lena, who seemed to be fine, other than her eyes being extremely wide and her skin incredibly pale. Kara went to sit, but let out a scream as her entire body filled with pain, especially from her left shoulder. That’s when she felt it, the all too familiar symptoms of Kryptonite exposure. She rolled her head to the side, and frowned deeply as she saw the large, bright green shard of kryptonite sticking out of her shoulder. She pulled a hand up to it, noting how the veins were a sickeningly familiar shade of green, and winced as it made contact. She pulled it back, and looked at the warm red fluid that covered her fingers and palm, it ran down her forearm, leaving a sticky trail in its path. She looked down at the rest of her body, all of it was covered in little green chips, with a few larger shards protruding from various places along her body.

She looked back at Lena, looking into her wide emerald eyes, they always brought Kara comfort, but right now it seemed to do the opposite, she hated how scared she looked. She looked back up at the smiling man above Lena, who looked at her with eager eyes, before looking back at the woman kneeling in front of him. He adjusted the gun and moved his finger on the trigger, Kara watched it as if it were playing out in slow motion. Kara tried to sit up, the pain through her body proving to be too much and sending her back to the floor, “no! Lena!” She screamed, her voice cracking. Lena looked at her, she smiled softly and slid her eyes shut, taking a deep breath. Kara’s eyes flicked to the mans hand, and she saw his muscles start to flex. 

She let out a scream, and using the power she didn’t realize she had left, launched herself across the room, the gun sounded, and she collapsed. Her ears rang so loudly she barely heard the second gunshot, and suddenly Lena was kneeling above her, blood splattered across her cheek. Kara noticed her lips were moving, but could hear nothing over the violent ringing. She looked down at her body, watching as her suit fabric on her stomach became increasingly red, the pain radiated through her body, but she couldn’t bring herself to regret it, she would take a hundred bullets for Lena if necessary. She brought her hands to the wound, pressing down as hard as she could. Two hands suddenly grabbed her by where the cape met her suit, and they pulled roughly, causing her to let out a cry of pain as it jolted her shoulder.

She was being dragged across the white floor of Lena’s office, leaving a red trail in her wake, Kara frowned, Lena would have to spend a lot of time cleaning this up. She was dragged onto the balcony, and the sunlight washed over her like a warm blanket, the tingling started in her toes, but it was nearly night, and the remaining sunlight wasn’t enough. She looked back at Lena, the ringing was finally starting to subside, “Don’t you dare leave me Kara!” Lena yelled, although it sounded more like a muffled whisper to Kara. 

She looked into Lena's eyes, she really did hate how scared and worried they looked, she hated the tears that caused them to be glassy. She lifted a shaky hand, placing it on Lena’s cheek, painting the fair skin red with blood everywhere it touched. Lena was openly crying now, which Kara hated even more, she went to speak, to tell her it was ok, but instead a horrid, gurgling noise came out. She frowned as she tasted the strong iron fill her mouth and she spat out blood, which only made Lena cry harder. 

Lena raked her eyes across Kara’s body, before she wrapped her hand around the green shard in her shoulder, and pulled, hard. Kara let out a scream as she felt it slide out of her, then Lena moved to the next shard, then the next, and the next, until there were none left. She suddenly stood, causing Kara’s hand to drop away from her face, her hand twitched from the sudden loss of contact. She followed Lena’s movements with her eyes, she saw her put the kryptonite in a metal box, presumably led. That helped a bit, it no longer felt like nails were running through her blood, but she was still full of smaller chips.

Lena ran back, kneeling beside Kara once again, who immediately brought her hand back up to Lena’s face, running her thumb across her cheek. Lena pushed down on the blood soaked material of her suit, “no, no, Kara, listen to me, ok? You’re not allowed to die, I’m not letting you. I need you, Alex needs you, please don’t go, please” she begged, tears streaming down her face.

Kara looked into her eyes once again, and smiled softly, “Le… it… ok” she managed to say, because that was the truth. Obviously she didn’t want to die, nowhere near that, she loved life, loved her life, she loved the people in her life, she didn’t want to leave them. But that was also why this whole situation was ok, because it was for Lena. Whatever happened to her, it didn’t matter, because Lena was ok, because that’s all that mattered, and Kara could die happy.

She brushed away a tear from Lena’s cheek with her thumb, noting how even covered in Kara’s blood, Lena was gorgeous. Her vision started to fade, and her body was starting to become numb, her muscles weak. Her hand dropped to the concrete with a thud, no longer able to support it, Kara’s eyes narrowed in on Lena’s face like a spotlight, if this was truly the end, she wanted that to be the last thing she saw. Her vision narrowed, became foggy, and her eyes became heavy, until they closed, and the world went dark.

The high pitched beeping was the first thing she heard, a steady rhythm, a heart beat. She flexed her fingers softly, and opened her eyes slightly, the bright lights flooding her eyes overwhelmingly. She wanted to close her eyes again, to go back to sleep, until a thought filled her mind, Lena. She opened her eyes fully, no matter how overwhelming the sudden flood of light was, she needed to make sure Lena was ok. 

She sat up slowly, holding back a groan as her entire body ached, despite the sunlamps. She suddenly became aware of a weight beside her and the fact that her hand was being held. She slowly looked to her left, finding Lena was laying down, half her body beside her on the bed, her dark hair now out of its tight ponytail, but she was still wearing the same clothes that were covered in blood, Kara’s blood. She stayed still for a moment, listening to Lena’s rhythmic, steady breathing, until she squeezed Lena’s fingers slightly. Lena huffed, making Kara smile, “Lena” she half whispered, and Lena huffed again, before shooting up, looking at Kara with wide, extremely awake eyes.

Kara swallowed thickly, Lena’s face was still red from being covered in blood, she had obviously wiped it away, but all too aggressively, causing it to be redder. Lena looked over Kara's entire body, before pulling her in for a bone crushing hug that made Kara both smile and wince. She wrapped her arms around Lena, and ran her fingers through her hair, they stayed like that for a few minutes until Lena pulled away. She looked at Lena and smiled, but was met with a not entirely soft punch in the shoulder, “ow” Kara mumbled, despite it not being anything near painful.

Lena glared at her in a way that made her wish she didn’t wake up, “what the fuck Kara?!” She yelled.

Kara looked at her with wide eyes, “what?” She asked, her voice full of confusion.

Lena’s glare furthered, “what do you mean ‘what?!’ You could have died!” She yelled, her voice cracking ever so slightly.

Kara blinked at her, “You’re mad that I stepped in front of a gun for you? I’m bulletproof” she said, hoping Lena would ignore the fact that she wasn’t at the time.

Of course Lena wouldn’t ignore it, she was Lena, “oh bulletproof my ass! You were full of kryptonite!” She retorted. 

Kara looked at her with wide eyes, her jaw opened and closed a few times without sound, “Lena-“ she began in a soft tone.

“No! You almost died Kara!” She yelled, her voice full of anger “Your heart almost stopped” the anger was fading, now replaced by sorrow. Lena brought a hand up and ran it through her dark hair, “your heart almost stopped, in my arms, looking into my eyes. Your heart almost stopped because I pushed my signal watch. Your heart almost stopped because of me” her voice was becoming choked with held back tears. She turned around and walked to the other side of the room, arms wrapped around herself in a sort of self hug.

Kara stood and tried to walk, but got stopped by the wires sticking out of her, she groaned and turned around, grabbing the machines with a huff and dragging them along with her. She limped her way over to the green eyed woman, “Lena, listen to me” she put a hand on shaking shoulders and walked around to face her. Lena looked away from her, so Kara gently brought a hand up to her chin, tilting her head back towards her. She smiled softly as her eyes met Lena’s tear filled ones, “it wasn’t your fault, you didn’t ask me to jump in front of the bullet, that was all on me” she said in a soft voice, bringing a hand up to the stained cheek and pushed away Lena’s tears with her thumb. 

Lena’s eyes closed, tears still streaming out of them, “don’t do that again, don’t leave me. You’re not allowed to leave me, I can’t do this without you” she whispered, opening her eyes again. 

Kara swallowed her frown, Lena's eyes were overflowing with hurt and fear. She smiled, hoping it didn’t look nearly as fake as it felt, “I’m not going anywhere” she promised, pushing back a wavy strand of black hair out of Lena’s face.

Lena's eyes searched Kara’s, as if she were looking to see if Kara was telling the truth, and she let out a long, shaky breath. She brought a hand up and touched Kara’s hand on her own cheek, closing her eyes at the contact. Kara’s eyes flicked up and down Lena’s body, her hair was no longer up in a suffocatingly tight high ponytail, her blazer had been shed, her shirt was slightly wrinkled and bunched. Her eyes moved to Lena’s face, her cheek was still red and irritated from overly aggressive scrubbing, her lips were no longer painted with her infamous red lipstick, in fact she wore no makeup. The woman in front of her was no longer Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp, she was just Lena, who loved to watch bad movies, eat Big Belly Burger, and fall asleep curled up to Kara on the couch. Lena’s eyes opened, and she looked at Kara, her brow furrowed after a few long moments, “what is it?” She asked, shuffling slightly awkwardly.

Kara felt her cheeks grow warm at the fact that she had been caught staring, but couldn’t take her eyes away, nor bring herself to lie, “you just… I like seeing you like this, fully you” she said, brushing her thumb across Lena’s cheekbone.

Lena raised an eyebrow, a light blush appeared on her cheeks, and a small grin on her lips, “oh? And why’s that?” She asked in a teasing voice.

Kara noticed the hurt, pain, and sadness she saw in Lena's eyes were gone, replaced by her usual teasing, soft eyes. Kara smiled and dipped her head slightly, “because you, Lena” she looked back up and pushed a stray strand of Lena's hair out of her face, “are the most beautiful thing in the galaxy” she said, her voice was practically dripping with admiration, wrapping an arm around Lena’s waist.

Lena’s cheeks coloured, her head dipped, and her lips turned into a poorly restrained smile, “even sunsets? I know how much you love those” she teased.

Kara smiled, “no sunset can even compare” she practically whispered, which caused Lena’s eyes to look back up and meet hers.

Kara leaned forward, she heard Lena’s breath hitch, her eyes slid closed and their lips connected, it only took milliseconds for Lena to respond. The kiss was full of passion, desire, and love, years of mutual, unresolved desire rushing to the surface. Lena brought her hand up, cupping Kara’s neck, while Kara’s arm tightened around Lena’s waist, bringing her as close as possible. A distant part of her brain heard the heart monitor indicating that her heart rate had picked up, but the only thing that registered for her was the feeling of Lena’s lips, and her body pressed up against hers. Suddenly the contact against her lips was gone, and Kara mourned the loss, when Lena rested her forehead against Kara’s. 

Her breath was heavy as it lightly danced across Kara’s lips due to how close they were. Kara smiled as wide as her cheeks would allow, “I’ve been wanting to do that for a really long time” she said, her smile was practically auditable.

Lena chuckled, “I can tell” she teased, “me too” she said, placing another quick, soft kiss on Kara’s lips, then pulled away. Kara’s eyes fluttered open, meeting Lena’s emerald ones once again, “and although I’d love to stay here and do this all day, Alex will be furious if I don’t go get her, she should be back by now, and she kind of scares me when she’s angry” she said with a grin, then turned on her heel, walking towards the door. She paused in the doorway slightly, and looked over her shoulder, flashing Kara a wide, dimpled smile before disappearing down the hall. 

She soon returned with a extremely relieved, yet unimpressed Alex, who’s frustration grew bigger at the fact that neither Kara nor Lena could stop sharing glances and smiling during such a serious situation. Alex eventually left in a huff, causing Kara and Lena to fall into a fit of giggling for far too long. Lena crawled into the bed with Kara, curling tightly into her side, burying her head in her neck. Kara looked down at her and smiled, “tomorrow, we’re going to watch the sunset together, that way I’ll have the two most beautiful things in the galaxy in front of me at once” she mumbled, rubbing her hand on Lena’s back, who simply murmured an agreement as she fell asleep in Kara’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it :)
> 
> Comments, Kudos and positive feedback are appreciated!


End file.
